


peaceful.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Loki's Children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Angrboða finds her spouse asleep with the children.





	peaceful.

Angrboða hovers in the doorway, and she cannot help the small smile that drags at her hard mouth, forcing her lips to curve up at their edges. Their cabin is not especially large - the Jotnar value, Angrboða has explained to Loki time after time,  _solitude_ , and personal space, and thus Hel, Jormungandr and Fenrisúlfr each have their own rooms, although Angrboða and Loki share the main room themselves. Every Jotunn is permitted their own cell even in the Jotunn city, but personal  _possessions_  are less important, seeing as more important to share…

Angrboða likes owning her space  _and_  owning things. The cabin suits her.

Here she looks at her favourite possession, sprawled as he is against their son’s back. Fenrisúlfr is curled in a ball upon the ground, and Loki leans back against him, his face resting on Fenrisúlfr’s wolfish neck, on the cushion of the muscle there. Hel, fast asleep herself, is sprawled upon Loki’s belly, her chest against her father’s and her hair acting as a blanket…

And coiled around the three of them, around Loki and Hel’s middles, and then about Fenrisúlfr’s neck, Jormungandr rests his head atop his brother’s, his scales gleaming in the low light.

Angrboða’s lips twitch once more.

She could wake them. She ought - it is as yet the early afternoon, and if she lets them sleep for too much longer, none of the children will sleep through the night, and Loki will probably not sleep at all.

And yet… How  _peaceful_  they look.

Here lies her spouse (her spouse! her  _spouse!_ ) in such easy peace, surrounded by their children… Angrboða never expected this, this… Satisfaction. What bliss.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
